Happy New Years
by Kelslyn
Summary: Dean couldn't be happier with Cas but Sam is troubled...


A/N I just…. It hurt me when I wrote this….. I'm so sorry for the feels this may cause. -Lyn

Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm… I'm just worried about him. After all you know how he's been since... I mean, he acts as if nothing happened!"

"I know man, I know. But he needs time to work through all this on his own." Ruby said. "Now could you let me out of this?" She asked, gesturing to the devil's trap.

"Not yet. I need to talk to someone. And are you sure he'll work through it?"

"Yes, just give him time."

Dean yawned and rubbed his neck as he walked into the kitchen to be blessed by the sight of a fully dressed Castiel sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. He smiled sleepily and walked over to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning love, Happy New Year." Dean muttered. Cas smiled at him.

"Thank you. Do you have something planned for today?"

"Hmmmm maybe." He said with a smirk as he sat in the chair next to him. One of Cas's eyebrows rose slightly and he waited. He knew Dean didn't have much patience.

"I'm taking you out to eat." Dean said after a second.

"Oh? Where?"

"A little Italian place named Pasta & Sauce."

"That doesn't sound like an Italian name." Cas said a little dubiously.

"Oh shut up and be happy I'm doing this for you." Cas smiled and looked back at the paper.

"Trust me, I'm happy."

Sam put a small amount of gel on his hand and slicked his hair back just slightly. He straightened his coat and looked at the mirror sadly. There was a small trace of tears in his eyes. He blinked a few times and they disappeared but he knew they weren't gone. He knew that they would be back. Quite soon they would be back.

Dean and Cas sat holding hands on top of the table and the waitress walked over, absolutely staring at Dean.

"What'll it be?" She asked sweetly, making a show of pulling her note pad out of her chest pocket.

"Two glasses of red wine, spaghetti for me and plate of mushroom ravioli for my boyfriend." Dean said, ordering for both of them. The waitress gave him a strange look, then glanced across the table to Cas and down to their clasped hands.

"Oookaaaay." She said slowly before giving Dean one last look and turning to the kitchen. Dean winced.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright Dean, you do have quite a handsome face. If I were her I would be staring as well."

"Yhea, but you shouldn't have to deal with this while we're on a date." Cas silenced his protests by leaning over the table and kissing him. Dean grinned and kissed him back. They got their food and they ate. Cas got some sauce on his face as he still wasn't quiet used to having to eat and Dean wiped it off with his thumb before licking it up.

"Hmm, I may get that next time." He said thoughtfully. Cas chuckled and they finished a few minutes later.

As they left Dean saw people staring at them and felt Cas tense slightly when he noticed their stares as well.

"Don't let them bother you. They're just a bunch of homophobes." Cas nodded and leaned against Dean as they walked.

They came to a small park next to a cemetery and they sat on a bench. Dean cleared his throat and grasped both of Cas's hands in his own. He opened his mouth and then closed it, as if thinking about what he was going to say very, very carefully. The ex-angel waited patiently for his boyfriend to speak and when he did his breath was taken from him. His eyes locked with the other man's and he cleared his throat again.

"Castiel, I know this is a little… unorthodox. The date was just a tad tacky but whatever, I can't think of a better way to do it. Castiel, will you marry me?"

"Of course! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cas shouted enthusiastically and Dean smiled.

"You don't know how happy you've just made me." Cas grinned back.

"I think I have some idea."

Sam stood, tears streaming down his cheeks as he placed the last flower on the freshly turned soil of the grave. The stone above it read…

Castiel

The Most Beloved Angel That Fell

He had been killed by a demon after he became human. Cas hadn't lived to see the New Years. And across the fence that separated the cemetery and the park he saw Dean sitting on a bench, hands extended and talked animatedly as though he was holding hands and speaking with someone.


End file.
